galaxygearroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Arc 2 Episode 9: Visiting The Mighty Thunder
Participants Nimbus Kinkade Thunder Highwind Hospital Call -The doctors sat around the young mans bed, putting him on the life support systems. Even with all of there advanced magic and technology. They couldn't pull him From the burning sleep that left him within the deepest crevices of his own subconscious. His eyes closed and his hair grown out just a bit he seemed at peace. The young mans mother stood next to his bed, her right hand on his chest shedding tears before shaking her head and pleading for her beloved son to wake from his slumber. Alas no answer would be received from the sleeping make. " he's in the deepest corners of sleep now. We don't know how long it'll be till he wakes. His heart rate is beating so slow that appears that he may be dead. But the life support is keeping him a float. Misses Cornez I suggest you to your daughter home and we'll keep you updated. President frost has made sure to keep Thunder the tightest care. I know this asking for a lot but try not worry... You'll get yourself sick." His mother pleaded that he let her stay but the stern doctors decision had already been crated and set. She left, a tear for her son breaching from her cool eyes and down the curve of her cheek. Soon all the doctors and nurses were gone. And only Thunder rested within his room. The only sound had been the light beeping of the heart pacer. Showing that he was indeed still alive. The day light sliding through the window in a golden silk blanket that gave the room a glow.‏- -After a long flight from his island off the coast of the Mainland, Slade had come back with Kai who still had succumbed to plenty of injury after trying to defeat Slade. It was on his third day back that he had heard that Thunder had been injured on a mission and was now in a coma in the hospital. The details as to why he is in the comatose state are still unknown to him as the people of Yun Corp and pretty much everyone in the City no longer trust him. He officially isn’t even part of Yun Corp even with his return due to the fact that President Yun did very well to rid of all Nimbus’ files and even his belongings in his old barracks room. Even with all of this happening to him, Slade remembered that ONE person went out of their way to come to visit him while he was locked away like a monster. And that person is, Thunder. After receiving a haircut that chopped off a big portion of his lion’s mane that he grew out on that island, he made way to visit Thunder in the hospital. It doesn’t take him long to arrive at Thunder’s room as he can head the weak beat from the heart monitor. Slade’s shoulder softly rests in between the doorway and Slade looks down at Thunder with all the tubes and wires attached to his body. The sight of seeing Thunder like this causes a quick glitch sound and image of how he looked in his pod with all the wires to pass through his mind. He shakes his head in a quick moment to try and brush it off, trying to focus on Thunder. He makes his way next to Thunder’s bed and flips the chair around so he can sit with his arms leaned across the backrest. When he sits down, he pulls out a small notebook and begins flipping through the pages. He then says-“Hey there, Thunder…Slade here…It seems odd that the only time we see each other is by having one of us being in a state of no response…But you came to see me…I guess it is only right to do the same for you…”-As he flips through the small notebook he finds a page he is looking for and says in a whisper-“ahh…here it is…”- He faces the notebook up to Thunder, knowing that he couldn’t really see it while asleep.-“See this? I found this in what remained of Nimbus’ room…It’s a notebook of all his little thoughts and ideas that just HAD to be written down…Look down at number 2.”-Slade’s finger is pointed on the second bullet point that Nimbus had written down on this page and it reads ‘Become a first class team with The Highwinds.’ Slade continues speaking by saying-“Granted that number one is Get a Girlfriend…You and your brother must have been really important to Nimbus…”-Slade lifts up his left arm to push the hair back from his face, his smooth hair running across the metal fingertips of Slade’s left arm. Slade sighs a bit-“I know…I know everyone wants Nimbus back…But…I don’t think you or even Kai understand…He died…”-Slade looks down, pulling his black shirt up to reveal the large six inch diameter Mantra Bullet scar that Slade has in his body after Nimbus getting shot by his former teacher.-“He died that night on mission…And what they turned him into…Is Me…You once said that the Old Nimbus would come out again to be friends with you…But have you ever heard the phrase ‘Life is harder walking backwards’ because life is hard when you try to live off the past…The fact is…Slade is all I know…And all I need to know…”-Slade slowly begins to put the notebook back into his pocket and he says to Thunder-“I hope you guys can get used to that…And accept me for what I am…Then…Then maybe Nimbus’ second wish could become something of truth.”- He laid there, as Slade continued to talk. Silence would have broken through the room as a default for a response. A calming silences is all and everything. " excuse me young man?" Said one of the Nurses tapping on Slades shoulder lightly. " we're going to give your friend the last dose for tonight. You can come by Tomorrow ok? " The fairly chubby nurse said with a big smile on her face. If Slade turned to leave and had done so. Thunders fingers would twitch every second or so. Before his digits finally began to calm.